Neighbors
by whiskeynights
Summary: Rick and Kate are married and have two children when, after moving to Westchester to accommodate for their expanding family, their neighbors pick a fight with them. Caskett partners up on the other side of crime to take them down. Multi-chapter. Future Fic.


AN: I got this idea after I saw the movie Neighbors last weekend and I couldn't stop picturing this. This will be a multi chapter story. I hope you enjoy and stick with it!

* * *

"Okay, I finally got James to settle and take a nap. Let's do the thing," Rick exclaimed while barrelling down the stairs.

"Jesus, Rick, what in the hell are you wearing?" his wife needled cradling their newborn baby girl in her arms as she caught sight of him wearing all black from head to toe, along with some eye black and a black cap.

"My burglar outfit, of course," he grinned.

"I don't know why I am acting surprised. Of course you have a burglar outfit," she huffed shifting the baby in her arms to rest her tiny little head on her shoulder, her hand supporting her.

"Kate, come on, if we are going to do this, I gotta look the part," he approached them all smiley and brushed his thumb over their little girl's head, "How's little Emma?"

"Great. I just fed her so our plan is a go," she shifted Emma slightly so Rick could get better access. Already Daddy's little girl, her face beamed at her father while he made silly faces at her.

"Okay, father-daughter bonding time can wait, we have serious work to do," she intervened, "let's go over the plan one more time."

"Right," he said straightening up, "You and Jack-Jack here are deploy-"

"-I'm sorry, Jack-Jack?" she interrupted.

"Yeah, baby's code name," he scoffed.

"Right, of course, how silly of me," she humored, "Why Jack-Jack?"

"Name of the baby in the Incredibles who has all of the superpowers. Come on, we just watched that with James last week!" he rushed out.

"Sorry, must not have been as into it as you, what with nursing our baby and all that," Kate groused.

"Right, sorry. I get sucked into those things."

"I know. It's kind of cute actually. So if baby here is Jack-Jack then what're we? I'm curious."

"You, my dear, are Elektra, and I am Bruce," he announced, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Well, Bruce, what happened to your Batman outfit?" then added in a hushed whisper, "you experiencing budget cuts?"

He huffed and leered, "I can break it out later if you'd like."

"Mmmm, I'd like," she smirked.

"Done," he was quick to agree.

"So the plan…" she urged.

Rick immediately bubbled with excitement, "Okay, so I make my way into their garage. I shut off their main electricity. That's the signal for you and chick here to deploy to their front door. If it's one of their little devil spawn who answers the door, ask to speak to their parents. Keep them _all _occupied by whatever means necessary for as long as you can. While you distract them, I excrete myself around back and pop open the window into the master bedroom. I sneak in and plant the merchandise discretely in their closet. I then extract myself back home. You make your way back casually. Then we call the local PD and report we suspect our neighbors for possession!" he enthused, stopping to see his wife awash with an amused expression.

"Gosh, you're really excited about this, huh?" she asked hiding her grin with their daughter.

"Yes! It's not everyday your wife asks you to plant weed in the neighbors house so we can get them kicked out of the neighborhood. Did you get the weed by the way?"

"Yes, it's in my cruiser. 20 grams fresh from evidence. Signed it out yesterday morning," she grins.

"You are so badass," he admires.

"I know," she agreed turning to the little girl in her arms and cooes, "Whose mommy is a badass?"

Emma gurgles as Rick looks on in admiration.

"Oh! Yours, that's who!" she finishes and turns back to Rick, "You ready for this, babe?"

"I was born ready," he says seriously.

Rick makes a move to go out the front door, when Kate snatches the tail of shirt and yanks.

"Back door, Batman," she scolds.

"Ugh! It's Bruce! Do you see my Bat Suit anywhere?" he challenged.

"Riiiight. Okay, Bruce. Give your wife and daughter a kiss and then let's go take out the neighbors."

Rick did just that. He gave each of his girls a big smooch on the lips, to their amusement and vanished out of the back door with a flourish.

Kate giggled at his exit.

She looked down at baby Emma, "Your Daddy is the silliest man alive," she murmured while making her way out of their front door and onto their front porch. They looked on into their next door neighbor's home. Through their windows she could see they were all in their family room watching a movie when the power suddenly went out. She began to make their way down the steps and added on, "oh, but we love him," and hugged her daughter tight walking over to their neighbors house.

It was time to finish the war.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will go back in time to give you some background. Caskett didn't instigate this and are well justified in their actions!


End file.
